Like Sparkling Wine
by BuildingAnEmpire
Summary: AO. Alex and Olivia are hiding their relationship. They go to a party at Elliot's. Oneshot


Like Sparkling Wine

Disclaimer: I plan on returning Dick Wolf's characters when I am done with them. Save The Last Dance For Me lyrics are not mine either.

Summary: One-shot A/O. Alex and Olivia are hiding their relationship and they go to a party at Elliot's house.

A/N: I'm having some writers block with Time and so I decided to write this. Read and Review please :)

----

Olivia let go of Alex's hand as they approached the door. She looked at Alex, who gave her a small smile before knocking on the door. Seconds later the large door swung open, revealing Kathy, Elliot's wife.

"Hey, Kathy." Olivia greeted before following Alex into the house.

"Hey Olivia, Alex." Kathy nodded as she took their coats, hanging them in the closet parallel to the door. "Everyone is in the living room."

Olivia followed behind Alex as they made their way into the living room. She could hear the loud music, knowing the party was in full swing even before she entered the room. Olivia looked around; she recognized most of the people spread throughout the apartment. No doubt Alex recognized the rest. She watched as Alex made her way across the room, picking out a man Olivia had never seen before. Olivia watched a moment, jealously showing itself, before turning and heading over to where Fin was standing. She smiled as she approached the detective.

"Hey Fin." Olivia smiled warmly before pouring herself something to drink.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Fin asked, leaning against the table.

"Nothing really. Parties like this really aren't my scene." Olivia took a sip.

"You're telling me." Olivia watched as he crossed his arms, surveying the room.

Olivia returned her attention to the blonde across the room. Alex was standing in a group of lawyers, obviously being ogled. Olivia rolled her eyes as the man beside Alex returned his gaze to Alex's chest.

"So, how's Alex?" Fin interrupted.

"What?" Olivia stammered. "Oh, she's fine."

She watched as Fin nodded, apparently deciding to drop the topic. The guy now seemed to be propositioning Alex when Olivia turned back. She watched as Alex turned towards her, asking. Olivia gave a small shrug, hoping Fin wouldn't notice. She watched as Alex turned back to the man before letting him guide her to the middle of the room where others were dancing.

_**You can dance every dance with the guy**_

_**Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight**_

Olivia grimaced as the man pulled Alex close to him. She turned around, pouring more alcohol into her cup. She heard Fin grunt next to her before she turned back around. Olivia could sense him staring at her out of the corner of his eye so she made a show of looking around the room. Elliot was standing with Kathy, gently swaying to the music as they talked with two officers from the precinct. Her attention was drawn back to Alex; she watched her hair swaying softly. Olivia grinned at the memory of her fingers wrapped around Alex's hair just shortly before they had arrived. Alex's hair often made them late, unbeknownst to others. She could still smell the lingering scent of Alex's citrus shampoo. Olivia looked up as Alex's hearty laughter filled her ears. Alex had turned the pair so that she could stare at Olivia over the man's shoulder as they danced. Olivia held Alex's gaze, as the man swayed the blonde back and forth. The second song ended and Alex gave Olivia a wink before detaching herself from the man. Olivia watched as Alex walked towards her, man in toe.

_**Laugh and sing but while we're apart**_

_**Don't give your heart to anyone**_

"Liv." Alex nodded at Olivia as they reached her.

"Alex." Olivia smiled back.

"This is Mark. He's a criminal defense attorney. Mark, this is Olivia, Special Victims detective." Alex made introductions.

Olivia held out her hand to shake Mark's. Once she dropped his hand, she looked next to her, noticing for the first time the absence of Fin. _How long have I been standing here alone?_ Olivia questioned herself. She ran her fingers through her hair as she turned back to Alex and Mark. She noticed Alex wore a smirk on her face as her gaze darted between the two, the silence growing more awkward.

"So Alex," Mark began, turning towards Alex and seemingly pretending Olivia wasn't standing there with them. "Would you like to go grab something to eat?"

Olivia's face reddened. _Is he actually asking out my girlfriend in front of me? Of course, he has no idea that she is your girlfriend!_ She chastised herself. Olivia's eyes stayed locked on Alex's face, waiting for an expression.

_**If he asks, are you all alone, can I walk you home?**_

_**You must tell him no**_

"I'm sorry, Mark, I didn't mean to make you think…"Alex started, sympathetically looked at him. "I'm involved already, but thank you."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, glad Alex didn't take the man up on his offer. She watched as Mark nodded, then shrugged before walking off. She turned back to Alex, who wore a slightly amused expression on her face. Alex took Olivia's drink from her hand and placed it on the table. She gave Alex a questioning glance as Alex took her hand, leading her into the middle of the room. Olivia felt all eyes on them as Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, holding her tightly. She slipped her arms around Alex, resting them on the small of her back. She felt Alex's lips graze her neck and she pulled back, looking into her eyes. Alex gave her a smile before pulling them back together. Alex played with the nape of Olivia's neck, brushing her fingers over the short hair there. Olivia ran her hands gently up and down Alex's back as they swayed to the music. They fell in step, cheek to cheek as the music played on.

_**Cause don't forget who's taking you home**_

_**And in whose arms you're gunna be**_

_**Save the last dance for me**_

Olivia turned her head in Elliot's direction. She saw him standing there with Kathy who carried a smug look on her face. Olivia held Elliot's questioning stare as Kathy elbowed him in the ribs. The look on her face declared victory, she turned towards him.

"I told you so." Kathy whispered into Elliot's ear before turning back to watch the pair.


End file.
